Angels and Demons
by Alice Malfoy-Phantomhive
Summary: Alice is an angel. Alfred is a demon. What will happen when she gets captured by him in a war? Rated M for future chapters


I don't know when I'll ever update this again. I combined the first three chapters into one. I'm so sorry I'm so bad at updating, I just don't have time to type it out! ;A; disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Idea for story came from roleplay with roleplayer on Omegle named Anastasia. Rated M for violence and perverted adult stuff and possible language

* * *

War had been on the rise for a while now. Every Angel knew that. Every Demonic creature knew that as well. It couldn't be helped. Sadly, years of peace had made the Angels weak. They barely remembered a single fighting technique. They didn't have any hope of winning. War in Heaven had begun. It started off as any war does. Tension between places arises. Old and new hatreds arise. People prepare for battle, and soon it strikes. Sadly, it wasn't in the favour of the good this time. For once, the evil side was winning.

The Demons were striking and they were defeating the Angels with no mercy whatsoever. The Princess of Heaven had decided it was time to hide. She fluttered around the kingdom nervously as she sees the destruction. Demons didn't care to destroy buildings and such, but it always seemed to happen. Alice Kirkland was worried. They were losing. And being the princess, she knew she would be a prize to kill. Her long, blonde pigtails fluttered in the wind. She shivered. The one thing she hated about Heaven was the cold, wet, stupid clouds. Sure, the clouds were fluffy and pretty from a far off distance, but in reality, it was like walking through puddles. Not that anybody ever walked, Angels just always flew everywhere. Alice flinched as she saw one of her friends being eaten by a Demon. She never did understand how a creature could be so cruel as to eat something with a real soul. Of course she could understand eating chicken or beef or ham, but she couldn't understand any form of cannibalism. She flew away quickly, not being able to bear the sight of her friend in that state and not daring to respond to her friend's cry for help, since she would just give herself away. She couldn't save her friend anyways, she didn't have any weapons, and she was far from strong. Her father had always forbid her to practice combat, finding it unladylike and unnecessary. That's when she saw him. The Prince of Hell himself.

Alfred Jones was flying through the air, an aura of evil surrounding him. He was smirking, and obviously pleased with the current outcome of the battle. She knew that she was his target. She whimpered in fear and quickly ducks down and hides on a cloud, letting the wet mist surround her. In a final attempt at hiding, she wraps her majestic, pure white, beautiful Angel wings, ones only a Princess could have, around her completely as a shield. Alfred soon spotted her though, knowing the sight of the beautiful wings anywhere. He smirked more, and in pride, spread his large, leathery, bat-like wings out wide. "How fitting that the Prince of Hell and the Princess of Heaven should meet." He says. Alice whimpers in fear as she hears him approaching, and keeps hiding, not daring to look up. "A-Alice isn't here! Please leave a message after the tone... BEEP!" She says, shaking a little. She draws her wings closer, hoping that they will protect her from the prince. "Hmm… nice try, dear, but that isn't going to work." He says with an amused tone that the brave Princess had broken down in fear like this. He was enjoying this very much. "A-Alfred! Go away! Please go away? Leave me alone!" She tries again to get him to leave, though she knows that it won't work. Asking nicely wasn't exactly a weakness in Demons. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Alice. You see, we demons have already won. And seeing as we've won, I've come for my prize." He smirks as he walks closer towards the princess Angel. Alice looks up, fear clear in her eyes, as a few tears stream down her cheeks, remembering the friends she already had lost in battle. "N-no! You will never truly win! Good always conquers evil! It's, like, a law!"

Alfred smirks as he approaches her, stepping closer, very amused. "Aww how cute. The little princess is in denial! Tsk… I'm afraid it's very true, Arthur, that we've won. Do you know what's going to happen now, Princess?" He was suddenly behind her. He whispers into her ear with an evil tone. "I'm going to take you back with me to hell, rid you of that damned Chastity Belt, then I'm going to have my way with you and mark me as my mate and then…. And then you're going to bear my offspring."

* * *

Alice looked up at him, wide-eyed in shock at his statement and slightly grossed out. "W-what did you say? Why can't you just leave me alone? Y-you don't want me! I'm an Angel!" She looks like she just heard the worst news ever. Alfred says, "Dear, naïve, little Alice, that's exactly why I want you. Once we mate, our offspring will be half Angel, half Demon…. They'd be invincible! Besides, you should be grateful I'm taking you as my mate and not opting to have you as an enslaved Prisoner of War or a meal, like the rest of your species will end up as to us Demons." Alice looks scared, and trying to speak as clearly as possible, which she's having trouble doing in fear, she says, "P-Please! W-why can't y-you j-just leave me alone? I've done n-nothing wrong to you!" Alfred chuckled darkly. "Aww you poor thing, do you not want to mate with me? Arthur I must admit that wounds me deeply…"

Alice glares at him, wondering why he would make such a French-like statement. Alice tries to protest in vain, "W-we are enemies though! We've been enemies since birth! You don't love me, and I don't love you. We hate each other!" Alfred looks slightly hurt but Alice misses it. "Love has nothing to do with it, Alice." She tries protesting again, "B-but!" Alfred smirks at her. "Sadly for you, you have no choice in the matter." He wraps his arms around Alice's waist and holds her close. He whispers in her ear again, "You will be mine. I _will_ be the first man to kiss you… to bed you… whether you come willingly or not. Do you understand, dear?" Crying, she nods her head, knowing that she was defenceless; she had no choice in the matter. "A-Alfred, you bastard… yes I understand."

He chuckled darkly again, "Good, I knew you'd eventually see reason and understand." He holds her even closer and took off flying. He flew with her through Heaven and smiled darkly at seeing all the destruction and the dead and defeated Angels. Then they saw it, the two Kings fighting. Alice's father was losing.

She quickly tries to break away to go save him, but Alfred holds her back, smirking. She watched with tears streaming heavily down her cheeks, as Alfred's father, the King of Demons, stabs her own father in the chest with a bloody, horrid dagger. They watch as the life slowly starts to drain from the 'All Mighty's' eyes. Alice starts crying more and more, shaking her head in denial. "FATHER!" she shouts. As she watches him fall down onto the puffy, wet, cloud, she tries again to get away from Alfred's strong grip. "No… no no no! This can't be happening! Father!" Alfred tightened his grip on Alice to keep her from flying away to him. "Now, now, there's nothing you can do. I already told you; we have already won. Your King is gone." Alice looks at him in hatred, "He's my father, the man who raised me. At least let me be with him as he dies!" She doesn't even want to know what had happened to her mother, who was most likely already defeated. She knew what had happened. She had already perished the same fate or worse.

Alfred thinks for a second before responding, "Hmm… Fine. But if you try and escape, I _will_ catch you and there _will _be consequences for leaving your captor." She nods in understanding, "A-Alright. Thank you…" He flies down towards the bloody, dead, King of the Angels and lets Alice go as he landed and stood nearby. Alice kneels down beside him, crying, and hugs her father close, whispering comforting things to him as he dies. When he finally takes his last breath and his heart beats for the last time ever, she bawls like a baby, saying softly, "F-Father…I love you." Alfred looks at her, trying to hide the fact that he's slightly sad that she's sad. "Alice, dear… it's time to go. He's dead now…" She looks up reluctantly and flies back to him. "He's my father… the person who raised and loved me… and he died right before my eyes. He _died_!" Alfred says emotionlessly, "This is war; people die. One of us was bound to lose our father. It could have just as well been mine, but had that been the case, I'm sure you'd be rejoicing." Alice pouts, "N-no. Nobody should have to die. I just want peace!" Alice makes a peace sign to prove her point. "Peace is a lie," Alfred says softly, "it can never truly exist. The sooner you learn that, the better." Alice sighs, "I just wish it could exist…" Alfred says in the same emotionless voice, obviously not a fan of peace, "There's no point in wishing for something that can never be, Princess."

Obviously at an end to that discussion, he takes Alice in his arms again and began flying down towards the evil Hell. Alice whimpers as they get closer and closer to the flames, "But won't I burn? I'm not immune to fire like you are." He gives her a comforting look, "Don't worry," he says, "I've already purposely made it so that you won't burn." She nods in understanding but still flinches as the hot fire surrounds them, signalling the entrance to Hell. He keeps holding her tight in his arms as they fly down. Once right in front of the doors of the castle, he flies down.

The palace was large and beautiful, in a devilish sort of way. Alice noticed no trace of good of any kind anywhere. She draws her wings in tightly and protectively as she looks around in fear at all the demons. Although the fire burns bright, it's still quite dark. It's very unlike her usual home in the sky, where it's always bright, sometimes too bright to sleep soundly. "I don't like it here," she protests, "It's just so dark!" Alfred doesn't even look at her and says absentmindedly, "You'll get used to it. You'll have to. This is your home now, Angel." Alice says sadly and quietly, "I wish I didn't have to…" Alfred growls lightly at that statement, not amused. He was sick of her complaining. "How much further? Where are we going, Alfred?" Alfred sighs, trying to calm himself, and says in a monotone, "We're going to my room inside the palace." Alice nods and looks around cautiously at the castle as they walk there.

The hallways are decorated with skulls and other signs of death. The whole place is decorated very much like a haunted castle from maybe a _Scooby Doo _episode. They climb up the tall, winding, narrow staircase until they get to his room. Alfred opens the door quietly and leads her inside. His walls are decorated in black, red, and gold draperies. The bed is a large canopy bed with black silk sheets and curtains. Over the draperies hang posters of different bands such as Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, and Panic! At the Disco, showing that despite being a centuries-old demon, he's still just a young adult mentally and physically. Altogether, Alfred's room is very different from Alice's. Alice flinches slightly as Alfred closes the door and locks it, dreading what the need for privacy must mean. In one last attempt, she begs him, "Alfred… please just let me go back to the clouds! It's dark and scary and evil here!" Alfred says with a sigh, "I told you, Alice, you're not leaving. You think I would be so stupid as to let you return there so you can gather up whatever angels are still alive so you can rise against us in revenge? No… I won't allow it." Alice starts crying, "But, Alfred, I don't want you! I don't want to bear your children or be your 'mate'. You're cruel… and evil… and mean. You have no feelings for anyone but yourself! This isn't fair!"

Alfred turned towards the angel and glares fiercely. The look in his eyes full of hurt, but mostly anger. He walks closer to her, taking each step slowly. "If I'm so cruel and evil and mean then wouldn't it occur to you that I couldn't care less as to what you want? You are a pathetic, broken, lost, snivelling creature." She doesn't know why, but as he says each insult, it feels like a stab in the back and she flinches, just crying more. "There are, were, many other angels to choose from? Why must it have been me?" Alfred looks at her like she just asked the stupidest question in the world and responds simply, "We are both Royals. Only another Royal is fit for a Royal." Alice mentally facepalms, "I… I see. I forgot…" She starts thinking of more protests. Alfred could tell she was thinking of more excuses to leave him and he turned away, anger radiating off of him furiously.

Being slightly good at reading emotions, and the fact it was so obvious he was angry, Alice frowns in confusion and looks up at him, "Why are you angry? The demons won and you have me captured." "Why do you fucking care?" He snaps at her. Not wanting to admit she genuinely maybe cares about him, not knowing why, she just says, "B-because I am an Angel! We care about others, even demons." Alfred scoffed at this lie, "Don't insult me with your lies. I know you could never truly care for me." Alice glares at him. "I can't care for someone who hates me and only wants me because we will have great children of supreme power." Alfred looks at her like she's despicable, "You Angels claim to be able to understand the feelings of all creatures, but you truly know nothing." Alice gives him an offended but sincerely sorry look, "I'm sorry then. I'm sorry for what I don't understand and know," she sighs, "but I might have been able to. I might have come with you willingly if you didn't torture me this way. Forcing me. Your dad killed mine. Your people destroyed my friends and home." Alfred scoffs, "It is war! What do you expect! You live in such naivety, believing that everything can always be good and wonderful and perfect." Alice protests, "Because for Angels and Heaven it can be! You demons are our only fiends. Horrible, evil, villains." Alfred looks solemn. "There will always be a struggle between the powers of good and evil. That fact is quite inevitable. You Angels think yourselves so high and mighty. You think yourselves so good and noble, yet you constantly judge us and think things of us that aren't true." A single bloody tear fell from the Demon's eye and he looks away sadly. "You think us incapable of emotions such as love and kindness… "Alice ignores the tears, not knowing what to think of it. "I'm sorry. I try not to be prejudice. But I've seen no love or kindness form you. Besides you not killing me, there's no proof that it exists. If you were to prove you were kind when you want to be, I might like you, but you've shown me nothing to make me believe that, Alfred." Alfred turned and walked closer to her and gently placed his hand on Alice's face. "Prove your abilities to me. You claim to know my feelings? Search my heart and tell me what you see." He took the Angel's hand softly and placed it against his chest, right over his heart.

* * *

Alfred turned and walked closer to her and gently placed his hand on Alice's face. "Prove your abilities to me. You claim to know my feelings? Search my heart and tell me what you see." He took the Angel's hand softly and placed it against his chest, right over his heart. Alice closed her eyes and calms her breath, Soul Searching. "I see… evil. But there's something behind it. Farther…" She lowers her voice calmly and speaks softer, "Fear… Kindness… Loneliness… And love…" She removes her hand from his heart, opens her eyes and looks at him, slight shock in her expression, "For me?" Alfred's crimson eyes stare into the Angel's beautiful emerald ones and he sadly nods. She looks at him sadly, "Alfred… I'm sorry. It's not just about greater power, is it? But you were confused… Nobody was ever there to guide you on how to love. So you tried to force it upon me. Isn't that so?" Her expression is full of pity and sympathy for the poor, lonely creature. Alfred says softly, "You saw it yourself, didn't you? Why, then, do you ask me…" He trails off. "I'm just being polite. I'm just making sure I'm not reading wrong." She replaces her hand back onto his heart and continues reading his emotions and thoughts and feelings. After a few silent minutes of her Soul Searching him, she withdraws her hand away slowly from his heart and looks away. After a brief, silent pause, she speaks. "I think… I think I love you too."

He looks shocked at this news, "R-really!" he all but shouts. She nods silently. "Yes. I love you, Prince Alfred Jones of the Demons and Hell." Alfred smiles at this and pulls Alice close to him and says softly, "I love you too, Princess Alice Kirkland of the Angels and Heaven." She hesitates a second before softly pecking his cheek with a kiss. She wraps her grand wings around both of them to pull him close. "I'm sorry," she says, "for prejudicing you." Alfred sighs and apologizes as well. "It's alright. I'm sorry as well. I… I'm sorry about your father." He looks away. She smiles softly at him, a happy yet sad smile. "I'll miss him," she says sadly, "but now I have you to make me happy. I'd be honoured to be yours."

She wraps her wings tighter around them, pulling him closer, embracing the warmth of his body. He says softly, "You do have me and you will _always_ have me." She sighs as her white wings flutter nervously "It's just… I am so very out of place here. Your people dislike me and it's so dark here and I represent light and happiness." He smiles reassuringly "Don't worry, it'll take time but you'll get used to it; my people will learn to accept you in time." Alice nods and plays absentmindedly with a loose strand of her long blonde hair as she says softly, "A-Alright… I hope so. I want to be with you without worries." In a reassuring voice he said, "You will be, I promise, Alice…" he took the angel's hand in his and kissed it. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my mate and bearing my offspring?" Alice nods with a shy blush. "Of course I will" she says. Alfred smiled and said calmly, "That makes me very happy." Alice in turn smiles and replies simply "I'm glad that I can make you happy, love."

Alfred leaned in and kissed her gently. Alice stayed still for a second, not knowing what to do, and then naturally leans in and melts into the kiss. Alfred wraps his arms around Alice and deepens the kiss. Her wings flutter lightly as she kisses him passionately, wrapping her arms around Alfred's neck, a hand tangled in his hair. Alfred moaned lightly into the kiss and pressed himself against Alice. Alfred licks Alice's lips lightly, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She parts her lips slightly and allows him to enter, flinching slightly as she notices how snake-like his tongue is. As his tongue explores her mouth, she moans lightly and shyly presses their tongues together, poking it as a greeting. Alfred licks at Alice's tongue and wraps his tongue around hers. He grips at her tunic and ripped it off of her, a low feral growl escaping his lips. At this action, she whimpers and withdraws from the kiss, scared. "Alice? Are you alright?" Alfred asked with concern. "S-sorry," she says softly, "you scared me." He smiles sheepishly, "Ah…sorry about that. I well, I kind of growl when I get excited." "It's alright," she says as she blushes at how exposed she is. He smiles softly. "You're so beautiful, Alice, every inch of you." She smiles back "T-Thank you… if I'm yours, then I'm glad you think so. I love you…" "I love you too, Alice…" He ran his hand along the chastity belt that was around her waist and glared at it. "This, however, will be a problem."

She frowns, "I-I don't know how to take the belt off. It's put on us at birth and just grows as we grow. It never leaves." Alfred stares at the belt, trying to think of a way to get it off. Alice sighs "Angels have tried before. They've even tried having humans and demons and other creatures get it off. Nothing works." Alfred said in a stern voice, "Don't worry. I _will _get it off." Alice tilts her head to the side in curiosity "Oh? How?" Alfred touched the belt lightly and watched as heat gathered in his hand and the belt slowly started to melt. "It will reappear," Alice says, "It always does. I told you, demons have tried before on prisoner angels. I've read about it. Angels in the past have written entire novels on ways that don't work to remove it. It's impossible, I think" she says sadly. Alfred paced back and forth for a while before slowly walking towards a dresser. On top of the dresser sat a rectangular shaped black box. He opened the box and pulled out a golden key and walked back over to Alice. "I'm sure others who have tried didn't have _this_!" He held up the key and smirked. He placed the key into the lock on the chastity belt and turned it.

Alice stares in shock as the belt falls off. "What _is_ that key?" she asks in shock. He shrugs, smirking in triumph. "I'm not really sure to be honest. All I know is that it was handed down to me from my father." Alice blinked, "W-well it worked…. It actually worked!" she picks up the belt and stares at it, still in shock. Alfred smirked and put the key back in its case. He places the belt in the top drawer. Once they were safely put away, he made his way back to Alice. "Now then~" he smirked. "Where were we?" He wrapped his arms around his angel and smirked lightly. "Hmm… why don't you tell me?" she smiles softly.

Alfred leaned in and kissed her passionately and traced his hands along Alice's back. Alice closes her eyes and kisses him back with just as much passion. A shiver runs down her spine at Alfred's touch and she presses herself closer to Alfred. Alfred guided her gently towards the bed and laid her down gently. He got on top of her and smiled down. "Shh… don't worry my love. Just relax and let me do all the work." He knew she was clueless, as she was innocent. "It will only hurt a bit and I'll go as gently as possible." She gulped but nodded "A-Alright, Alfred… I trust you."

* * *

**A/N** I swear there's more. I have an entire plot set up and a base for the story outline which is the roleplay. Actually if I ever do get around to it, I have a plan for a sequel even DX I swear this isn't the end...I'll update... SOMEDAY!


End file.
